


Whumptober 2020 #12

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Broken Bones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHINGPrompt- Broken Bones/Broken Down
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Whumptober 2020 #12

A crack. Then a scream. All in a few moments. The aftermath being the hospital and a decently sized plaster cast.

“It’s just a couple of minor breaks.” Gordon reassured, “Wasn’t even my dominant hand.”

Thomas fussed around his boyfriend, “Still, please be careful. Don’t want you to accidently bump it.”

Gordon just sighed and went along with it. Thomas fussed over him excessively for the next few days. But by the fifth day Gordon couldn’t take it anymore. Any softness from Thomas ground on his nerves, leading him to snap unprovoked.

“Thomas! Leave. Me. Alone.”

Midway through tidying Gordon’s desk, “Are you okay?”

Gordon rubbed his temple, “Yes, except for you treating me like a child!”

Thomas put the things he was holding down, “I’m not.”

“Yes. Yes you are.”

“In what way?”

“You refuse to let me do anything alone. I can’t be anywhere without you being there. Just invading my space. Not letting me have any privacy.”

Thomas blinked, “I’m sorry. I…I didn’t…

“No! Of course not. You’re just trying to help. And that is what stopping me from getting mad at you right now, so just leave me to work on my paperwork.”

Nodding, Thomas quickly slunk downstairs. By the time the paperwork was done it was dark outside. Gordon made his way downstairs not seeing any lights on. Hearing a small noise, he froze before turning on the lights. His eyes fell on a figure by the front door.

“Thomas? I thought you left hours ago?”

Sniffing, Thomas brought his head up from his knees, “Has it been that long? Oh. Now I see what you mean. Didn’t really notice it getting dark outside.”

Gordon lowered himself to sit next to Thomas, “It’s been five hours.”

Thomas turned to look at Gordon. His eyes were completely red and bloodshot. Nose completely snotty. “I should probably go. Don’t want to smother you anymore.”

“No.” Gordon said softly, “Stay. We have some leftovers in the fridge. At least eat and drink something first if you’re going to insist on leaving.”

“Okay.” The voice that came from Thomas’ mouth was hoarse, “I didn’t mean to be a burden.”

Gordon put his uninjured arm around Thomas, “You could never be a burden. I’m just not used to being taken care of so thoroughly. That’s not an excuse, so don’t let me use it as one. I’m sorry for snapping.”

“I’m sorry for…”

“You have nothing to apologise for.”

“But I…”

“Was making sure that I was going to be okay and I threw it in your face.”

Thomas thought for a moment, “I think I need to cry a little more.”

“My shoulder is an open spot.”

Plopping his head on Gordon’s shoulder, Thomas snorted, “Not anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: This is the prompt today (photo of day 12 theme+prompts)  
> PR: Which one are you doing?  
> Me: Bones, gimme them kneecaps.  
> PR: I never thought the words "gimme them kneecaps" would make me as scared as it just did.  
> (later)  
> Me: I didn't end up going for the kneecaps.  
> PR: Good.


End file.
